温存。
by mikomiku
Summary: 温存。 锤3结尾与彩蛋1间隙，R，OOC 智商增长同时担当感max的锤x情商减弱同时非要有话不好好说的基 这次是真的OOC了…官方太甜令我盲目… 大概是我自己有点疲倦，写出来的感觉都是大家马上就要睡着了的样子… 从一刷开始写…四刷之前终于写完了…


"哦—好了、好…够了。可以了，谢谢—哦不不不用了谢谢。"

Loki靠在门框上，看着四五个姑娘手忙脚乱地围着床边，不得要领地拿着纱布在Thor身上乱缠。那些没轻没重的动作往往得不偿失地二次加重Thor的伤口，而那些不知名的呕吐物一样的药膏看着也不太像真的有用。但是Loki依旧靠在门边看着，带着点揶揄的微笑。他的哥哥被人群包围完全看不到他的身影，依旧带着有点傻气的微笑谢过众人。当那群姑娘终于用光了手里的急救用品后心满意足地向Thor—哦不，是向他们的新王行礼，转过头来却发现了门边的Loki，她们愣了一下，最终也向Loki行礼后离开。

"嗯，不赖。"Loki这么说着冲床上的Thor摇了摇手里的酒瓶，走进来拔开瓶塞就往床头柜上盛着草药液体的玻璃杯里倒，"仙宫女武神让我代她向你问好，这是她从酒窖里抽出来的精选。"他把那杯酒递给Thor，自己拎着剩下的走向了窗边坐在了窗沿上，"敬阿斯加德的王。"他似乎有点累了，懒洋洋地靠在玻璃上，斜斜地举起手臂，背景是无垠的星海。

"你看上去似乎都没怎么受伤。"Thor为手中混合了草药和酒精的口感而皱了下眉，整张脸都缩了一下。

"我不像你有臣民的帮扶，我只有我自己和几个可怜的小咒语。"

"看上去那几个可怜的小咒语倒是让你生龙活虎，而我的帮扶却让我苦不堪言。"Thor说着向Loki展示自己被缠成木乃伊状的胳膊，举到一半大概是扯动了伤口，他闷哼一声手里的杯子摔在了床上。Loki嫌弃的"啧啧"声从窗边传来，他盯着Thor别扭地伸长手臂够弄床头柜边沿的抹布无动于衷。"就不能可怜可怜你的哥哥么？"Thor终于放弃了半身不遂一样的行动方式，冲着窗边的弟弟叫嚷。

"怎么敢，我对面可是阿斯加德的王。"Loki说着甚至夸张地鞠了个舞会谢礼时才用到的躬，但是他终于起身了，拎着抹布走到床边蘸蹭着那块湿掉的水痕，顺便从床头柜里抽出一床新的床单。"你现在该不会连站起来都不行了吧？"Thor在他的催促中翻身下床，看着他双臂一扬让粗糙的白色布片展开平铺的床上。Loki探身向前将床单塞进垫子里，这个动作牵动了他身上的衣服，那些战斗中被锐器割伤或是被火焰烧焦的边角张牙舞爪地从腰腹冒出，昭示着魔法早已平复的创伤。

"怎么了？"Loki转过身来才发现Thor的目光，他顺着视线往下看去，"在到达地球前我大概都要这么忍着了。"他沮丧地说着，手掌妄图遮挡那块破损。然而Thor没让他这么干，他先伸手附上了Loki的腰。

Thor那之后就没再有任何动作。Loki在俩人静默到尴尬的状态下忍不住开口。"呃…我是真的，我就在这，之前我就告诉过你了。"他抬起头来瞧着Thor，发现对方似乎晃了个神正在随着他的声音重新清醒。"哦不，你要是昏倒也得等我走了以后，我绝不要两任国王昏死过去的时候都在现场。"

"我还好，谢谢关心。"Thor准确理解了他弟弟的意思，晃了几下脑袋集中起注意力。他再次坐回床上，准备向后靠时发现Loki意外善良地正握着枕头准备为他垫好后腰。下意识Thor停止了后仰并戒备，而Loki也由于Thor僵直的姿势怪异地抬眼看他。他们又继续就着这个姿势僵持了半晌，直到Loki恍然大悟。"我想我需要解释一下，陛下。一般来讲，当一个人已经能够准确识破恶作剧后，我基本上也就没有再折腾他的乐趣了。"他推着Thor的肩膀压上身后的枕头，"再加上如今你大权在握，我还希望我能够活着踏上地球。"说着他把湿掉的旧床单踢进床下，扭头准备离开房间。

"Loki！"Thor叫住了他，"你今天晚上要不要跟我睡？"他看着Loki收回了脚步扭过头来瞪圆了眼睛："我觉得我们俩该好好谈谈了，就像小时候常做的一样。"

Loki脸上的表情从吃惊到犯呕到困惑千回百转，终于不太情愿地蹭了回来坐在了床边："好吧陛下，究竟是什么让您对背道而驰的弟弟抛出橄榄枝想重温幼年旧梦？就是因为在你和你姐姐间的家族争端中他选择了与你站队？"

Loki说话的时候挑着一边眉毛，语气也极近嘲讽。这幅情景让Thor想起小时候开朗乖巧的弟弟，不知道从什么时候开始他终于迎来了迟来的叛逆。他在Loki抗拒的动作中呼噜了一把他的头毛，听着Loki一点也不真切的吃痛声："Loki，无论怎样我想说，你其实是个好弟弟—"

"哦我可不认为杀了爸妈的—"

"这件事情我们待会会谈到的Loki。"Thor受够了Loki整晚带着挖苦和疏离的腔调，语气不容置喙。Loki似乎是被这种态度吓到，他听话地闭嘴，有点诧异地看着他严肃起来的哥哥，比出了一个"请继续"的手势。

"我能知道你在想什么—当然也并不全是，你小时候很好懂，但后来我就渐渐看不懂你了。"Thor挠了挠自己的头发磨蹭了半天，"我不知道是谁让你意会错了些什么，你总是以为自己被世人遗忘只能自生自灭。我有时候以为你恨我想跑得远远的，但又不确定你是不是真想那样—总之我很感谢你帮了我许多…而且"Loki快被绕晕了，他正皱眉探头等着Thor的那个"而且"。

"而且我只有你了，Loki。我现在只有你了。"Thor直视Loki的眼睛，说完后长舒一口气。

"作为阿斯加德的新王这段话听上去—相当有说服力呢啊。"Loki眯着眼睛斜睨着他的哥哥，"如果你把满船的臣民和那些骁勇善战刚刚还为你出生入死的战士们也算进去的话—看上去真的是只有我一个人呢。"

"就像你刚才说的，我们失去了父母，而我还失去了妙尔尼尔—"

"还有你的头发和宫殿，中庭那位有名的花花公子还弄丢了你的腰带…"Loki轻快地接上话茬，仿佛正在复述他日常的把戏。Thor这次没再发火，他皱着眉眼神有点浑浊，似乎是失去了再斗嘴的力气。 Loki的银舌头在他视线转向Thor时噤声了，他脸上的戏谑渐渐消失。半晌他终于叹了口气，在Thor重复的那句"我只有你了"中垂下头来顶上他的胸膛，然后保持着这个姿势再没动过。

"别那么看着我哥哥。你那样总让我想起父亲。"他感觉自己的头盖骨能听到Thor心脏传来的震颤，顶得他头皮发麻。"我也只有你一个了，我知道。但我有什么办法呢，我们生而对立唇亡齿寒。"Loki伸出手指划拉Thor的手掌，沿着上面刚刚结痂的细碎伤痕游走。

"但最起码你会记得你终究是我弟弟。"Thor声音有些囫囵，他的眼皮开始打架。Loki感知到了这些，他窝着脖子声音发闷："要不要再给你个睡前拥抱？"他冲Thor张开双臂揽上他的脖子，"从明天开始可就有你受的了，老哥。"他在Thor耳边轻声说着。

这次Thor没再让他弟弟浅尝辄止，他环上Loki的腰把他拉近怀里。几年没见他似乎胖了一点，他的胸膛贴上Thor的，腰部呈现温柔的凹陷。Thor有些麻木地感到Loki身上的织物正在自己仅缠着绷带的上半身磨蹭，身上的伤口所带来的疼痛甚至麻痹了他的末梢神经。Thor舒了口气，感受着来自Loki的体温和呼吸，享受着肾上腺素消退之后由疲惫带来的美好时光。

"所以，你今天晚上要不要跟我睡？"Thor感觉自己在即将抽离意识前这么问着。

"你看上去需要一个晚安吻。"他的弟弟却顾左右而言他。

下一秒，Loki因为酒精而发干的嘴唇便附上他的，与他受伤和缺水的粗糙唇面碰在一起。Loki似乎是感受到了这种粗糙，他稍稍离开舔舐自己的嘴唇，然后再湿润地磨蹭着Thor嘴角上的伤口。这种触感熟悉到陌生，Thor双手在Loki后背上游移时有一瞬间以为回到了小时候，他和Loki窝在自己的寝宫笨拙地纠缠，就像现在一样，Loki的亲吻礼貌而温柔。自己的的弟弟似乎一不留神就长大了，有时候Thor感觉追在Loki身后，无论怎样加快脚步也跟不上他离去的步伐。

Thor伸手压上Loki的后脑，反客为主加深这个吻。Lok接受了，他彻底松了劲落入Thor的怀抱，顺从地张开嘴巴接纳他哥哥伸进来的舌头。这是种毫无进攻性的亲吻，Thor在Loki的口腔中逗弄对方的小舌，搅得狭小的仓间内充满腔音与水声。他在Loki轻推他的胸膛时放开了手掌，看着他的弟弟有些故作镇定地再度直起身来伸出拇指抹掉了嘴边的口水。Thor终于又发出了爽朗的笑声：

"你承认吧，弟弟，你离不开我。"

Loki下意识仍想反驳，然而他张开嘴巴徒劳动了动，最后终于放弃："是的，我离不开你。"

"如果你有机会去看中庭的神话故事，有位被编撰出来的女神雅典娜曾经说过—"

"爱情会影响判断，为了保持公平与智慧，她一生都不会恋爱。"Loki坐在床边微低着头回想复述。"所以，哥哥，你引用这句话的是想说明什么？"他抬起眼帘狡黠地盯着他的哥哥明知故问，"如果你要是想借此揶揄你能够识破我的动向，那我只能说—"

"Loki，我是觉得你需要一个晚安吻。"Thor无视了Loki的言语，揽着后脑把他的弟弟拉近。在第二个亲吻即将开始之前，Loki似乎想起了什么。"那你能亲我一下么？"他这么说着，随着Thor的力道再度揽上他的肩膀。

Loki在Thor的拥抱中挪动姿势，他双臂紧卡着Thor的脖子扭动自己一直侧身坐着的腰部放松，膝盖用力蹬在床上，像只猫一样扭转腰身抬起一只腿跨过Thor的大腿，期间嘴唇也完全没有分离的间隙。Loki的手指卡进Thor的短发之中，短硬的触感有些新奇也有些陌生。他拽紧发根迫使Thor抬起头来，而他的哥哥就随着他的力道摆弄，双手轻抚在他腰部的两侧把他的胯部向前推去顶在自己的胸膛之上。Loki随着Thor吸吮的力道侧头让自己的舌头探得更深，他微闭的眼帘便碰上了一个略微发烫的硬物。

那块诚实传达着由炎症带来过高体温的创口的金属眼罩提醒着Loki总想忽视的事实。他曾经轻描淡写地说着"很适合你"就想糊弄过去。"你弄丢了一只眼睛。"他垂着眼帘看着他哥哥的面孔，感受着Thor探进他衣服里的双手正安抚地摸索着他的后腰。"这没什么的，Loki。"在Loki低头亲上他眼眶周围结了痂的伤痕时，他这么说着。然而Loki并没有理会，他伸出舌尖戳刺着金属眼罩的四周，感受着他的哥哥只会因伤口刺痛而带动周边肌肉的轻微抽动，在Thor偏头躲避时拽紧他的头发，左手附上了那个金属壳。

"你在难过什么呢。"Loki摘下那块黑色金属时他的哥哥这么说着，带着他所熟悉的无奈。Thor的伤口明显是被清理过了，废弃的眼球已经被取出，颧骨与眉骨间留下了巨大的凹陷。那些眼帘周围的淤血似乎还没有被排出，自眼皮褶皱向四周张牙舞爪地蔓延。这场景和Loki在战场中看到的完全不一样，那时候Thor眼睛被血污附满看着和那些皮外伤并无差别。Loki的双手悬空停在Thor的耳朵两侧，他神经质地微微摇着头嘴唇颤抖。"没那么严重的，弟弟。"Thor双手附上Loki的，把他压向自己的脸颊，"没有你想象的那么疼。"他用唯一的一只湛蓝的眼睛冲Loki微笑，看着他的弟弟抿着嘴巴似乎在克制着自己的表情。

"对的，没那么疼。"Loki近乎无意识地重复着。

Loki把那块眼罩扔在了床上，之后他跪跨在Thor身上开始解自己上衣的纽扣。这种气氛下总是不适合进行下一步的，但当Thor准备伸手阻止时就被Loki一眼瞪了回去。很快他就解开了上衣，白皙的胸膛上还有着没来得及处理的划伤，他拉着Thor的双手探进衣服内摩挲。"我们要不要做小时候经常做的事情？"Loki兴致缺缺地问着，盯着Thor仅剩的一只眼睛。然后他对着摇着头的Thor说了句"好的"，伸手钻进的Thor的裤子里，扇开Thor伸下来阻止的手掌熟练地滑进下身揉捏。他的指甲似乎在战斗中豁掉了一块，在食指顺着根部向前滑动时带来了两点略微尖锐的触感。那东西渐渐起了反应，"你看，诚实一点多好。"Loki笑得有些做作，他顺着Thor颈间的动脉向上亲吻，门齿啮啃耳骨，"我们要不要做小时候做的事情，哥哥？"

甜腻的声音下Thor几乎是条件反射地点了头。Loki在他面前站起身来扯掉自己的裤子，就着再次跪下来的姿势伸手往后面塞着自己的手指，大概齐弄了两下就准备放手。

"你这…坐不进去的吧？"Thor双手托着Loki的屁股侧头看向他身后。Loki正握着Thor的那话对准自己的下身。因为姿势与痛感的缘故，他红着脸恶狠狠地咕哝着"闭嘴"，手上却没松劲。察觉到他真的准备要干捅了，Thor弯曲膝盖顶开Loki的大腿制止了他。Loki随着这个姿势下滑，这动作让他坐上了Thor半勃起的那话，Thor闷哼了一声立马抬起他的屁股调整自己下体的位置。Loki为这个举动轻笑了一声，膝盖用劲不再把全部重量都压在Thor的胯骨上。而当Thor把两根手指塞进嘴里弄湿，顺着他的股缝下滑找到那个完全没被打开的间隙的时候，"你就这么进来也没关系。"Loki的声音随着他手指关节的进入而发颤，"你又在担心什么呢。"

"咱们家大概真的没有开诚布公的基因。"手指在周围打转的时候，Thor下巴顶着Loki脑袋苦笑。他进去的时候Loki咬上了他的肩膀，弓着身子腿部绷紧肌肉轮廓凸显。Loki双手紧捏着Thor胸口处的绷带，咬牙适应着他哥哥的东西进入自己的身体，冷汗从额头上滴落，后背也正因为尾椎传来的痛感而感到一阵阴冷。Loki甚至没注意到他哭了，他肩膀抽搐无意识地咕哝着"不行"。好一会后他挣扎着直起腰来，撑着Thor的肩膀想自己用劲坐下去。"算了，要不然你躺下来？"Thor想跟他商量换个体位，果不其然被摇头拒绝。

Loki他攥紧了一只拳头塞在嘴边咬着准备使劲，顾不上咽下了手中从绷带上沾上的药膏。全吞下去的时候他脸色已经惨白到仿佛大病一场，咬着嘴唇眼神虚无，轻声喘息呻吟像是怕震动到交合处。Thor伸手向下才发现Loki完全没有硬起来，疼痛限制了他对欢愉的所有幻想。Thor想了想咬住了Loki的乳尖，手指在他腹股沟的位置若有若无地滑动。Loki小时候是很喜欢这样，但他不知道这么多年过去了Loki是否早已有了新的喜好。"放松点，弟弟。"Thor不知道Loki近乎较真的坚持究竟是为何，他伸出手指递到Loki嘴边看他了然地舔弄吞咽。他似乎是放松了一点，腹部随着Thor的逗弄耸动。Thor再度伸手向后湿润已经被撑开的后穴，开始缓慢的抽插让他的弟弟适应许久未至的扩张。

"自己弄一下么？"感觉到后面放松了一些之后Thor对着他身上的弟弟这么说着。Loki听话地改变姿势，松开了一只撑在Thor腰上的手附上自己的性器，开始随着Thor的节奏撸动。他渐渐开始随着Thor的动作前后磨蹭自己，在Thor偶尔碾过那点时指甲掐进肌肉呜咽出声。"小时候你也这么叫。"Thor在他弟弟的耳边吹气，满意地看着Loki羞赧的样子，"然后还会红着眼眶叫我哥哥，你那时候可比现在可爱多了。"

这似乎是引起了Loki的不满。他挑眉盯着Thor："我那时候可爱多了？"说着他咬着嘴唇小心翼翼地后仰身体，双手反撑上Thor再度放平的大腿。半敞的上衣随着动作滑落，他一丝不挂地对着Thor。"你确定我小时候也会做这个？"他拱起胯部又落下，让Thor清楚地看到他那根东西被自己吐出又吞下的样子。"看样子我小时候不会，哥哥。"他盯着眼神发直吞咽口水的Thor说到。

"这么多年来就真的没人教你祸从口出么？"Thor打乱了他的步调，在他弟弟刚刚吐出的时候就猛地再次深入。他张开五指掐紧Loki的胯骨，强硬地压向自己而让那玩意顶得更深。Loki挺着肚子适应这毫无松懈的顶弄，他张大嘴巴任由口水低落，伸手快速撸动着自己的东西让他沉浸于快感的欢愉。

"所以你今天这么反常到底是要干什么？"Thor拽着他直起身体贴近自己，交合处位置的变化让他的弟弟发出了腻人的呻吟。Loki早就没什么力气了顺势靠上他的胸口，耸动腰部好让体内Thor的东西次次都碾过那点，触电般的快感让他舒服得蜷缩起脚趾头。"陛下。"他嗓音沙哑，吞咽了好几次口水才能正常说话，"这叫献祭。"他说话时满脸潮红眼神迷离，像是保留着小时候的乖巧却又散发着莫名的危险。

"那你想祈求什么？"Thor感觉自己快射了，但他不想就这么快结束和弟弟许久未有的体验，他克制着自己继续在Loki甬道内捅进，拽着他的头发让他仰视自己。"你能…啊、给我建…建个雕像么？"

Thor张嘴对着他的喉结咬了上去："我给你机会重新想一个。"他含着Loki的喉结含混不清地说着。而他的弟弟宛如被咬住要害的小受一样四肢胡乱滑动捶打着他的哥哥。当他终于被放开时似乎被突如其来的啃噬挑起了怒火，周围一圈齿痕的喉结吞咽时在皮肤上滚动。"这凭什么不—"这句话没能说完就被Thor掐住了他的根部而打断。Thor好整以暇地盯着他的弟弟，他正低着头徒劳地掐捏自己控制着他的手掌。"好吧，我祈求国家富饶人民安康。"Loki终于这么说着，看着仍然无动于衷的Thor，"哥哥。"

Thor当下便射满了这个自投罗网的小祭品的肚子。

"小时候妈妈跟我说过，不要拿着小刀乱跑，也不要让刀尖对人。"Loki躺在床的外侧，他扭头看着窗外的星海，"她说不要让别人无故受伤。"

"妈妈没跟你说过人都是要靠伤疤成长的么？等你老了以后回看每一道伤疤，你就知道是什么成就了你。"Thor真的快睡着了，他迷迷糊糊地看见Loki摇了摇头，"好吧，那看样子妈妈只和我一个人说过。"

"所以你不用担心我的眼睛，这是我引以为傲的东西，是个富有谈资…也是趋于成熟的教训。至于你…"Thor的声音真的已经模糊到了极点，"你不用…不要总去想着爸妈，他们一直为你骄傲…总要有人能够教会你成长…"

"虽然代价这么高。"Loki也有点困倦了，他迷迷糊糊地应着，翻身缩进Thor的怀里。

"爸妈看见你现在这样也会开心的…放心吧，我们总会有家的。"Thor伸出胳膊垫在Loki的脖子下，另一只手揽上他的腰抱紧。

"那你还会为我修一座雕像么？"Loki语调模糊。

"…那是…为了死了…纪念死了的你…现在要…干嘛…"

Loki没有了声音，他的气息平稳似已睡去。

Thor察觉到了什么不对劲，但他的脑袋宛如浆糊，鸟羽枕头带来的柔软又令他仿若沉石入海。

放弃吧，我可以明天再考虑那些家国安危。Thor这么想着。

…但是总感觉有什么不对。

"Loki！我知道你想要干什么！Loki你给我收回你脑子里的那些想法！！"

—

不知道为什么总是浮现在脑海中的女武神和守门人的工友闲谈小段子：

飞船仓库里的海姆达尔和女武神点着煤油灯坐在地上喝酒。"真是好久不见了，上一次见面时Thor都还没出生呢。你肯定想不到这么多年来两位王子到底有多能闹腾。"海姆达尔晃着面前的酒杯，并不怎么喝。

"我一直都以为那一次见面就算是诀别了。"瓦尔基里又撬开了新的一瓶，"所以现在科努尔梵迪还在持续招人么？—我是说，原来还存在的时候。"

"有个叫Sif的小姑娘做的不错，他原来还跟着Thor他们远游成了一名光荣的女战士。"海姆达尔说着视线放空，"但是我有很长一段时间都看不到她了。"

"那太遗憾了。所以你觉得这也是我们的—亲王，搞的鬼么？不行，我要去让他把瓦尔基里的后裔给吐我出来。"女武神摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

"呃我并不知道是不是他—不过我觉得你不会想见到现在的他的。"海姆达尔猛然闭上眼睛双手揉着眼眶。


End file.
